Cloud computing is a type of computing that can provide shared software solutions from remote servers hosted on the Internet. Software as a service (SAAS) is a software licensing and delivery model in which software can be licensed on a subscription basis from a central host on the Internet. Because of improved operational efficiencies and cost savings, cloud computing and SAAS have seen a dramatic increase in use in recent years.
Although cloud computing and SAAS have become popular, cloud computing and SAAS can sometimes have a reputation for being insecure and unsafe. When cloud computing and SAAS are used in a business environment, care needs to be taken to ensure that software obtained and used via cloud computing and SAAS do not compromise the security of other software and data used by the business.